the other side of the door
by daffodeela
Summary: S-Savers Contest: Banjir TomatCeri. Mulai besok, Sakura yakin dirinya akan sering menerima panggilan atau kunjungan tengah malam. Terlebih saat dia sudah memiliki anak nanti. Maka, dia tak keberatan membuka pintu kamarnya untuk kunjungan tengah malam kali ini. [Contoh entri fanfiksi untuk Banjir TomatCeri 2017]


**the other side of the door**

by daffodila

 **Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto. I don't take any material advantage from writing this story.**

T rated

 **Prompt #5**

SasuSaku AU

 **Summary: S-Savers Contest: Banjir TomatCeri. Mulai besok, Sakura yakin dirinya akan sering menerima panggilan atau kunjungan tengah malam. Terlebih saat dia sudah memiliki anak nanti. Maka, dia tak keberatan untuk membuka pintu kamarnya untuk kunjungan tengah malam kali ini. [Contoh entri fanfiksi untuk Banjir TomatCeri 2017]**

.

.

Hitungan perubahan posisi tidur Sakura Haruno malam ini sudah memasuki dua digit. Tak salah satu pun cukup membuatnya nyaman untuk membawa ke alam mimpi. Pejaman matanya terus diganggu renyutan di kelopak. Selimut yang ditanggalkan dan dipakai kembali disebabkan oleh suhu tubuh yang selalu terasa terlalu panas atau terlalu dingin.

Ini hampir tengah malam. Bukan hal yang terjadi setiap hari dia kesulitan tertidur seperti ini. Namun, ini memang biasa terjadi bila dia akan menghadapi hal besar esok harinya. Dan esok adalah salah satunya; hari pernikahannya. Seharusnya Sakura tertidur lebih cepat agar kesegaran wajahnya terjamin esok hari. Juga agar pikirannya dingin dan debaran jantungnya teratur nanti. Akan tetapi, Sakura tetap tak bisa. Dia sudah berupaya keras, bahkan sudah membaca buku paling membosankan yang dia miliki agar bisa tertidur, dan ujungnya masih saja sama.

Sakura menanggalkan selimutnya sekali lagi. Dia beranjak dari baringannya dan duduk di sisi ranjang. Telapak kakinya mengusap karpet sejenak sebelum dirinya berdiri. Langkahnya hati-hati karena tak satu kandela pun cahaya menerangi kamarnya. Sakura berhenti melangkah saat tangannya berhasil memegang sebuah tempat lilin bercabang tiga. Dia membakar sumbu lilin menggunakan pemantik api yang ditemukan di dalam laci nakas.

Cahaya memantul pada kertas dinding bercorak elegan. Tiang-tiang tempat tidurnya kini terlihat jelas terletak di mana. Meja rias bercermin lonjong terlihat di salah satu sisi ruangan. Sakura menghindari pandangannya pada cermin, entah mengapa hal itu membuatnya merinding. Dia bukannya tidak pernah berkaca di malam hari. Hanya saja, dia selalu melakukan hal tersebut saat pelayannya berada di ruangan ini. Melakukannya saat sedang sendiri adalah hal lain yang entah mengapa memberi kesan seram tersendiri.

Ketukan di pintu kamarnya membuat Sakura melonjak dan nyaris menjatuhkan tempat lilin. Tubuhnya bergidik. Pikirannya mengarung ke mana-mana. Siapa yang mengetuk pintu kamarnya di tengah malam seperti ini? Dan hal itu terjadi tepat setelah Sakura memikirkan soal rasa takut untuk menatap cermin!

Ketukan itu menggema lagi, kali ini lebih halus. Samar-samar terdengar panggilan "Nona Haruno" namun Sakura tak bisa mengidentifikasi itu suara siapa. Dia mencoba menenangkan diri dan menyugesti bahwa siapa pun di balik pintu kamarnya bukanlah apa pun yang dia takutkan. Dia menelan ludah sebelum berkata, "Si-siapa?"

Hening selama beberapa detik. Adrenalin memacu degup jantung dan produksi peluh. Sakura menganyam kedua tangannya di depan tubuh.

"Sasuke."

Ketegangan di tubuhnya seketika merenggang. Namun, matanya membulat karena tidak percaya, sekaligus tidak mengerti. Dia menggenggam tempat lilin selagi berjalan menuju pintu. Dia menyentuh kenop pintu tanpa memutarnya.

"Apa yang kaulakukan di sini?" ujar Sakura.

Ada jeda beberapa detik sebelum terdengar, "Aku ingin berbicara denganmu."

Kedua mata Sakura membulat lagi. Dia menggeleng. "Kita tidak bisa. Itu akan menyebabkan nasib sial pada ..." dia menarik napas panjang, "... pernikahan kita." Suaranya mengecil di ujung kalimat. Dari panas yang merambat di pipi, Sakura yakin merah sudah mewarnai wajahnya.

"Kita tidak perlu melihat satu sama lain. Aku hanya ingin bicara," tutur Sasuke. "Aku tahu kau tidak bisa tidur, Nona Haruno."

"Sakura saja. Kau tidak perlu memanggilku seperti itu lagi, Tuan Uchiha—maksudku, Sasuke." Sakura tak bisa menahan senyum. "Bagaimana kau bisa tahu?"

"Aku menebaknya."

"Hm?"

"Ayahmu mengatakan bahwa kau selalu kesulitan tertidur setiap kali akan menghadapi hari besar. Dan aku pun mengalaminya saat ini." Pintu terdorong dari luar tapi tak sampai terbuka. Sakura menebak Sasuke tengah menyandarkan tubuhnya. "Aku ingin mengenalmu lebih jauh sebelum kita menikah, Sakura."

Hatinya terenyuh saat dipanggil menggunakan panggilan akrab. Jika Sakura tak salah ingat, ini adalah pertama kali Sasuke memanggil namanya tanpa titel apa pun. Mereka memang tak pernah mengenal satu sama lain dengan baik sebelumnya.

Rencana pernikahan mereka terjadi karena adanya dorongan baik dari orangtua Sasuke maupun orangtua Sakura. Golongan aristokrat selalu menginginkan anak mereka menikahi yang terbaik. Hati Sakura tak sedang tertambat pada siapa pun saat keputusan dipaparkan, maka dia tak melawan. Terlebih perawakan Sasuke layaknya gambaran seorang pangeran dalam dongeng-dongeng masa kecilnya, meskipun katanya perangainya kurang ramah. Begitu pula yang dia dengar tentang Sasuke, meskipun awalnya Sakura tak yakin sejak Sasuke sering bepergian dari kota ke kota, bahkan dari negara ke negara. Rasanya mustahil dia tidak jatuh hati pada gadis mana pun dalam perjalanannya. Ketidakyakinan Sakura mengikis saat Sasuke menuruti keinginan orangtuanya. Namun, tidak secara absolut, karena mereka belum mengenal satu sama lain. Hanya sekadar tahu dari pertemuan di debut Sakura dan beberapa pesta dansa serta undangan makan malam.

"Aku melewatkan banyak waktu untuk mengenalmu. Tak ada waktu lagi selain sekarang," ucap Sasuke. Tentu saja, lelaki itu bahkan masih melancong setelah kabar pertunangan mereka mengudara. Sasuke baru menginjak Haruno Hall tadi pagi, setelah melewati perjalanan panjang dari kota orang. Tadi siang adalah pertemuan terakhir sebelum saling membatasi diri untuk menghindari kesialan sekaligus pertemuan ketiga mereka setelah bertunangan. Tak banyak kontak yang terjadi dari selang waktu pagi sampai siang. Keduanya tampak canggung untuk berinteraksi di depan banyak orang.

Pegangan Sakura pada kenop pintu mengerat. "Baiklah, aku akan membuka pintu agar pembicaraan kita terdengar lebih jelas," katanya. Dia membuka pintu hanya selebar satu kepalan tangan. Wajahnya didekatkan pada daun pintu yang terbuka. Mulai besok, Sakura yakin akan ada banyak panggilan atau kunjungan tengah malam lainnya. Terlebih saat dia sudah memiliki anak nanti. Dia tak keberatan jika harus memulainya hari ini.

"Aku jarang memulai interaksi denganmu karena aku tak tahu harus melakukan apa," ungkap Sasuke. Suaranya terdengar lebih jelas.

Sakura mengerti. Dia pun jarang memulai interaksi dengan Sasuke karena merasa canggung sekali. Tak ayal penyesalan menyusup ke dalam hatinya. Pria di balik pintu kamarnya akan segera menjadi suaminya dalam hitungan jam, tetapi Sakura tak tahu apa-apa tentangnya.

Telapak tangan Sakura mengusap permukaan pintu perlahan. "Apa yang ingin kaubicarakan sekarang?"

"Apa pun," jawab Sasuke. "Apa pun untuk lebih mengenalmu."

"Aku tidak tahu bagaimana memulainya."

"Ceritakanlah tentang dirimu yang belum kutahu."

Sakura terdiam. Matanya terpejam sejenak untuk memproduksi cerita dalam benaknya. Satu senyum terukir di wajahnya saat satu kilasan melewat di otaknya. Entah mengapa dia ingin sekali menceritakan ini pada Sasuke. "Saat kecil, gaunku pernah tersangkut pada tuas gramofon hingga rokku tersingkap. Aku menangis keras karenanya. Kakashi, _butler_ bermasker itu, menggendongku dan membawaku ke luar. Dia membawaku ke kebun apel dan merentangkan tangannya agar aku dapat memetik salah satu apel. Dia pun membawaku ke istal, apel yang baru kugigit sekali dicuri oleh salah satu kuda. Aku tertawa. Kakashi membawaku ke danau setelahnya, dan aku memberengut melihat wajahku sendiri yang kacau bekas menangis dari refleksi di permukaan air. Kakashi membasuh wajahku menggunakan air danau yang dulu sangat jernih.

"Hal itu begitu membekas padaku hingga sekarang. Setiap kali aku merasa risau, aku akan berjalan menuju kebun apel, memetik beberapa buah apel, memakan salah satunya dan memberikan sisanya pada kuda-kuda di istal, kemudian mendatangi danau dan membasuh wajahku meskipun airnya sudah tidak sejernih dulu."

"Aku melihatmu berjalan menuju kebun apel siang tadi," kata Sasuke. Suaranya lirih. "Artinya kau sedang risau." Sasuke menggigit lidahnya. Dia tahu dorongan untuk mengikuti atau menemani Sakura siang tadi seharusnya dia ikuti.

Sakura sedikit terkejut dengan respons Sasuke. Padahal dia sengaja pergi ke sana ketika tak ada siapa pun yang menyadarinya. Nyatanya Sasuke melihatnya melakukan itu. Dia menggeleng. "Aku tidak risau. Aku hanya ... hanya sedikit gugup terkait pernikahan kita. Aku takut aku tidak mampu. Aku gugup karena aku tak tahu apa-apa tentangmu."

Sebaik apa pun Sasuke mampu menutupinya, dia merasakan hal yang sama dengan Sakura. Dia jarang disulitkan untuk terlelap. Kalaupun ada sesuatu yang mengganggu benaknya, hal tersebut tak pernah sampai menyulitkannya untuk tidur. Namun, perihal pernikahannya membawa pengaruh yang berbeda bagi tubuhnya.

"Bukanlah hal yang salah aku datang kemari untuk lebih mengenal satu sama lain sekarang."

Sakura tersenyum. "Ya, meskipun kau mengambil risiko besar. Jika ada orang lain yang sedang mencari celah dariku atau darimu, hal ini bisa mereka buat sebagai ...," Sakura meneguk ludahnya, "skandal. Kita belum menikah dan kau ditemukan berada di depan pintu kamarku. Dan walaupun jelas-jelas kau yang datang kemari, tapi yang akan dihakimi tidak bermoral pasti hanya aku." Dia mengembuskan napas panjang ketika mengingat betapa tidak adilnya masyarakat terhadap perempuan.

"Kau tidak menghentikanku." Sasuke berdeham. "Kau mau aku pergi?"

"Tidak!" Sakura membelalak. Ronaan mewarnai wajah Sakura. "Maksudku, a-aku rasa ini adalah kesempatan terakhir untuk mengenalmu sebelum kita menikah."

Ada hening yang berdiri selama beberapa detik.

"Ceritakan lagi."

"Aku lebih suka kopi daripada teh. Bukan karena rasanya, tapi karena aku punya sedikit pengalaman buruk dengan teh," seloroh Sakura. Dia sudah menyiapkan cerita ini di antrean cerita yang akan dia sampaikan.

Sasuke menarik sebelah alisnya. Jarang-jarang dia mendengar seseorang lebih menyukai kopi di Inggris. "Hm?"

"Aku pernah mengunjungi dapur untuk mencoba membuat teh sendiri. Aku tak bisa membedakan garam dan gula ... dan kau pasti bisa menebak bagaimana jadinya." Samar-samar merah mewarnai wajahnya lagi.

"Tehnya asin?"

"Benar." Sakura terkekeh. Dari pintunya terbuka, dia mendengar Sasuke mendengus. "Giliranmu."

Sasuke terdiam. Sakura khawatir Sasuke enggan menyampaikan apa pun karena sepenglihatannya, pria itu adalah sosok yang pendiam dan tertutup. Pegangan pada tempat lilin mengerat sebagai representasi rasa gugup.

"Sebelumnya aku ingin bertanya padamu, bagaimana pendapatmu tentang kehidupan 'ini'?"

Refleks Sakura mengembuskan napas lega setelah mendengar pertanyaan itu.

"Aku bersyukur aku selalu mendapatkan apa yang kuinginkan dengan mudah. Tapi ... tidakkah terasa monoton jika kehidupanmu hanya berputar sekitar pesta dansa, undangan makan malam, reputasi, gengsi dan sebagainya?"

"Itulah alasanku bepergian."

"Lalu?"

"Sudah."

"Apa?"

"Hn."

Sakura merengut. "Oh, ayolah, Sasuke! Ceritakan lebih banyak lagi. Ceritakan tentang salah satu perjalananmu."

Mata Sasuke menerawang ke langit-langit ruangan. Dia tidak menyiapkan apa pun untuk disampaikan pada Sakura saat ini. Dia hanya ingin mengenal perempuan itu, tak ada niat untuk mengenalkan dirinya. Namun, dia tetap memikirkan apa yang akan dia sampaikan. Napasnya terembus keras sebelum dia berucap, "Aku pernah melewati pantai. Air lautnya berbeda dengan yang lain, warnanya hijau. Aku tidak singgah di sana, hanya melewat saja. Namun, warna air laut yang unik itu tak akan pernah bisa aku lupakan. Hijaunya mengingatkanku ... pada iris matamu."

Degup jantung Sakura meningkat. Malam ini dia sudah mengalami merona berkali-kali, tetapi kali ini pipinya terasa betul-betul panas sekali. Sudut-sudut bibirnya tertarik tanpa dikehendaki. Tangannya yang bebas menyelipkan rambut ke belakang telinga. Bibirnya terkatup rapat dan tak ada kata yang sanggup terucap.

"Berikan tanganmu."

"Kenapa?"

"Aku ingin menyentuhmu."

Reaksi tubuh Sakura semakin parah. Dia memindahkan tempat lilin ke tangan kiri dan mengulurkan tangan kanan ke luar kamarnya. Ada sengatan statis yang terbit ketika merasakan sentuhan Sasuke dari kulit ke kulit tanpa dibatasi sehelai sarung tangan. Hangat yang membungkus telapak tangannya dari genggaman Sasuke membuat Sakura merasa nyaman senyaman-nyamannya.

Sakura meneguk ludah dan membasahi bibir. Aliran darahnya terasa lebih cepat. Pompaan jantungnya menggila hingga terdengar telinganya sendiri. "Apakah kau ... mencintaiku?"

"Belum. Tapi aku tahu aku bisa dan akan." Kata-kata itu terdengar tulus di telinganya. Bukan sesuatu yang dibuat-buat atau dirangkai dengan sengaja. Tak ada luka yang tercipta, Sakura justru terenyuh mendengarnya. "Bagaimana denganmu?"

"Berada di dekatmu seperti ini membuatku nyaman." Dia merapatkan genggamannya pada Sasuke dengan perangai kikuk. "Tapi aku tak yakin apakah aku sudah mencintaimu atau belum."

Sasuke tak mengatakan apa-apa lagi. Tak ada risau yang melanda Sakura lagi. Kenyamanan yang ditransfer melalui genggaman tangan itu berpengaruh pada keduanya. Seharusnya, hening ini akan mencipta canggung. Namun, nyatanya tidak.

"Sasuke," lirih Sakura. "Setelah kita menikah, apakah kau akan tetap bepergian seperti sebelumnya?"

Sasuke membasahi bibirnya. "Hanya jika kau mau ikut denganku."

Dia mengangguk. "Aku mau ikut denganmu." Sakura tak mengerti mengapa sudut-sudut matanya mengumpulkan air yang siap tumpah.

"Satu lagi," ujar Sakura setengah berbisik. "Apakah kau akan melakukan segalanya untuk meninggalkan kehidupan seperti 'ini'?"

"Jika aku masih sendiri, jawabannya adalah ya."

Jeda.

"Jika aku sudah bersamamu, kau akan menjadi pertimbangan terbesarku untuk membatalkannya. Kecuali ... jika kau mau ikut denganku. Dan aku tak akan pernah memaksamu untuk itu."

Air yang tertampung di sudut mata Sakura kini mengalir. Pipinya membasah. Entah apa yang membuat Sakura menjadi emosional seperti ini. Padahal dia yakin perasaannya pada Sasuke hanyalah sebatas rasa suka. Itu pun karena lelaki itu tampan, cerdas dan santun. Cukup sampai di situ. Namun, reaksi tubuhnya seolah-olah memperlihatkan bahwa dirinya adalah seorang gadis yang telah jatuh cinta.

"Kau dan aku sebaiknya istirahat."

Sakura mengangguk. Dia menaruh tempat lilin di lantai dan menghapus basah di pipinya. Matanya melebar saat merasakan tarikan lembut dari tangan Sasuke.

"Pejamkan matamu."

Sakura sontak memejamkan matanya. Dia merasakan Sasuke mendorong pintu kamarnya. Langkah kaki lelaki itu terdengar di atas karpet kamarnya. Sakura menggigit bibirnya. Jantungnya berdebar memikirkan apa yang hendak Sasuke lakukan. Apakah lelaki itu menutup matanya? Bagaimana jika tidak? Bagaimana jika kesialan sungguh-sungguh terjadi dalam pernikahan mereka karena itu?

"Sasuke, apa yang—"

"Percayalah padaku."

Dia tak tahu mengapa dirinya menurut. Hangat tubuh Sasuke terasa di depan tubuhnya. Jemari lelaki itu mengusap kening, pelipis, hidung, pipi, kelopak mata, dagu, dan bibirnya. Rambut yang menempel di pipinya diselipkan ke belakang cuping telinga. Tiba-tiba Sakura ingin melakukan hal yang sama. Rasa khawatirnya menghilang saat saraf di jemarinya menyampaikan bahwa kedua mata Sasuke tengah ditutup rapat-rapat. Sakura ingin membuka matanya. Dia ingin melihat Sasuke. Dia ingin menatap mata hitamnya lebih jelas lagi. Dia ingin mengusap rambutnya dan melihat bagaimana mimik muka lelaki itu saat dia melakukannya. Dia ingin tahu pakaian tidur yang tengah dikenakan Sasuke. Namun, dia tak ingin mengorbankan keinginannya sekarang.

Selain itu, dia tak ingin Sasuke melakukan hal yang sama. Pakaian tidurnya cenderung terbuka. Korset yang ditanggalkannya pasti membuat bentuk dadanya tercetak jelas di gaun kremnya. Rambut merah mudanya yang tak sempat disisir pasti tampak berantakan sekali. Sakura tak ingin Sasuke melihatnya dalam kondisi seperti ini sekarang, walaupun tak ada jaminan untuk ke depannya. Sontak wajahnya merona lagi.

Sakura merasa lututnya melemas saat merasakan kecupan di keningnya. Kecupan itu menempel lama. Dalam. Perut Sakura bergejolak, seolah-olah ratusan kupu-kupu tengah menari di sana. Dia tak tahu apakah ini benar atau tidak ... tetapi sekarang dirinya yakin bahwa dia telah jatuh cinta pada Sasuke. Keinginan masa kecil untuk menikahi lelaki yang dicintainya terkabul, kendatipun cinta itu baru tumbuh beberapa jam sebelum janji diikrarkan. Sakura tiba-tiba tak ingin melepas Sasuke, tetapi dia harus.

Sekali lagi, Sakura menyentuh wajah Sasuke perlahan setelah kecupannya terlepas. Kehangatan berlebih terasa di kedua telapak tangannya saat dia menangkup pipi Sasuke. Lelaki itu merona. Sakura tak bisa menahan diri untuk menyunggingkan senyum lebar.

"Ciuman kita di altar akan tetap menjadi ciuman pertama kita," bisik Sakura malu-malu.

"Hn." Sasuke menyeringai tipis. "Kecuali jika kau mengizinkan aku untuk mengubahnya."

Sakura mengekeh. Pipinya semakin bersemu. "Tidak boleh."

Sasuke memundurkan tubuh hingga kedua tangan Sakura lepas dari jangkauannya. Hampa terasa saat kehangatan tubuh Sakura tak meradiasi lagi pada tubuhnya. Dia ingin membuka matanya. Dia ingin melihat Sakura. Keinginan itu nyaris tak bisa dia tahan, dan hal itu membuatnya sadar bahwa dia harus pergi sekarang.

"Selamat malam, Sakura," ucap Sasuke.

"Selamat malam, Sasuke."

Seiring dengan ucapannya yang menguap ke udara, dia mendengar pintu kamarnya tertutup. Matanya perlahan dibuka. Pandangannya yang masih mengabur sudah cukup untuk memastikan bahwa Sasuke sudah meninggalkan kamarnya.

Sakura segera menaruh tempat lilin di atas nakas dan memadamkan lilinnya. Dia beranjak ke atas tempat tidur. Kali ini dirinya semakin yakin bahwa tidurnya akan semakin sulit. Karena kenyataan yang dihadapinya sekarang sudah lebih indah daripada mimpi.

.

.

 **fin**

.

.

A/n:

Halooo semua! Jangan lupa ikutan Banjir TomatCeri 2017, ya! Udah masuk bulan sosialisasi, nih. Info lengkap terkait BTC 2017 bisa diakses di bit . ly (/) infoBTC7 atau di-download di bit . ly (/) handbookBTC7 (tanpa spasi dan /). Persiapkan karyamu dari sekarang!

Door scene was inspired by Downton Abbey.


End file.
